waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuwa's Paradise Challenge
Nuwa's Paradise Challenge (or the 3 Wildlands Challenge) is a competition for alliances organised by the Jade EmperorWar of Legends - News - An invitation from the Emperor!. It is organised as a prelude to an upcoming update Battle for Stronghold where alliances may choose to battle other alliances in a battleWar of Legends - News - Our next War of Legends update. The challenge lasts three days, from 28 to 31 May 2010 (Friday to Monday). Details At 23:00 UTC, the coordinates of three random wildlands from each server will be posted on the "An Invitation from the Emperor" thread on the War of Legends ForumsWar of Legends Forums - Jagex Competitions, Events and Offers - An Invitation from the Emperor. One minute before midnight, alliances will be able to attack these wildlands to occupy them. If an alliance is able to occupy a wildland until 23:00 UTC the next day, all members of the alliance are rewarded. If the alliance manages to hold on all three wildlands until the said time, they are crowned champions for that server on that particular day. If no alliance is able to capture all three wildlands, there will be no champions for that day. The new wildlands are then announced 59 minutes later, at 23:59 UTC. Rewards All players in the winning alliance get the reward. And the rewards are as follows: Day 1 * 3 wildlands: Crowned champions; Jd. Charm * 2 wildlands: Gd. Charm * 1 wildland: Labour Bill Day 2 * 3 wildlands: Crowned champions; Jd. Charm * 2 wildlands: Halberd Em., Arrow Em., Sword Em., and Chariot Em. * 1 wildland: Life Potion Day 3 * 3 wildlands: Crowned champions; Jd. Charm * 2 wildlands: Puzzle Box and Solution * 1 wildland: Coffer Coordinates Day 1 * 107,210 * 107,211 * 106,212 Day 2 * 445,20 * 101,100 * 321,214 Day 3 * 242,255 * 414,400 * 37,289 Winners Day 1 * Royal Garden: U.S.S.R., 【Legacy】 (2) * Imperial Palace: River Traders, SupeRstar5, Golden Horde * Emerald Paradise: Wrath II, Rs Dynasty (2) * Golden Temple: Golden Army (3) * King's Destiny: Golden Horde (3) * Black Dragon: Horizon (3) * Rising Phoenix: Legion Of Doom (3) * Ancient Ruins: Inglorious (3) * Charging Boar: Epic, Celestial Empire (2) * Immortal Shrine: Zero (3) Day 2 * Royal Garden: 【Legacy】 (3) * Imperial Palace: Filosti Empire (2), Golden Horde * Emerald Paradise: Wolf Empire (3) * Golden Temple: Golden Army (3) * King's Destiny: Samurai (3) * Black Dragon: Arcadian Ice (3) * Rising Phoenix: Legion Of Doom (3) * Ancient Ruins: Inglorious (3) * Charging Boar: Epic (3) * Immortal Shrine: Zero (2) Day 3 * Royal Garden: 【Legacy】 (3) * Imperial Palace: Filosti Empire (2), Warped Fungi * Emerald Paradise: RS Dynasty (3) * Golden Temple: Golden Army (3) * King's Destiny: Golden Horde (3) * Black Dragon: Arcadian Ice, Horizon (2) * Rising Phoenix: Legion Of Doom (3) * Ancient Ruins: SPQR1, Inglorious, Mortal Elite * Charging Boar: Celestial (3) * Immortal Shrine: Zero (3) References Category:In-game events